Stuck With You
by Twilightstar7
Summary: McCoy is well aware that friendship can be difficult at times, but he'll be damned if being friends with Jim isn't hardest thing he's ever done. Academy Fic.


**_Author's Note: _**_Hey guys! Thanks for checking out my story! This is my first Star Trek fic, so I would appreciate some constructive criticism. I absolutely love the friendship (_**not slash, **_at least not in this fic)__ that Jim and Bones share. I was kind of sad that the movie didn't include any of their academy years, so I thought that I'd write a fic about it. I hope that you all enjoy!_

**_Warnings: _**_This story is rated T for our favorite Doctor's occasional potty mouth._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Star Trek or any of its wonderful characters_

Chapter one: A Beautiful Beginning

_God, I really hope this food is as poisonous as it looks, _Leonard McCoy thought as he pushed the replicator mush around with his fork. It wasn't that he was suicidal or anything. No, the doctor had no desire to harm himself…but if some outside force just happened to turn out his lights for good…he wasn't sure he'd complain. That would be too merciful, though, wouldn't it? After all of the shit that he'd dealt with (namely his witch of an ex) it seemed as though the universe had some sort of beef with him. _Apparently I'm doomed to suffer, _McCoy mentally groused and began eating what the cafeteria lady had dubbed "Meat Surprise." He maintained the hope that the "Surprise" was cyanide.

After spending twenty minutes in the migraine inducing atmosphere that characterized the Star Fleet Academy mess-hall, Leonard decided that it would beneficial for his sanity to spend the remaining time before his next class in the library. It was just about the only place on campus that he was safe from the bubble headed ramblings of his fellow cadets (and no, he _really _did not care how shots of tequila you could drink before puking). He knew that he'd been a nineteen year old college freshman once too, but he was sure he'd never been _that_ annoying.

Just as he was about to enter the library and it's blessedly mandated quiet, he noticed something off. To the left of the entrance of the library there happened to be a grouping of ergonomically incorrect benches and slumped upon one of them was a blonde cadet. Normally, Leonard would have just chalked this up to some kid catching some shut eye between classes, but something told him that wasn't the case. He would later say that it was 'doctor's intuition' that caused him to check on the cadet. The latter would say it was fate.

Needless to say, the cadet in question was not simply taking a nap. While grumbling something about stupid college kids and their stupid pranks, Leonard lifted up the kids chin to get a better look at his bruised and bloodied face. He was shocked to find that there was some recognition on his part. The kid had been in slightly (note the slightly) better shape when he'd seen him last on the Star Fleet Academy shuttle, but it was definitely him. Leonard tried to remember what the kid had said his name was. It definitely started with a _"J" …John? …no …Jack? ...no...Jim?…maybe…_

"Jim?" He tried jostling the cadet gently, "C'mon kid, you've got to open your eyes for me."

"…don't wanna…" the cadet grumbled and shied away from his touch, his eyes remaining stubbornly shut, "'m tired."

"That's because you've probably got a concussion dumbass. Now stop squirming!" Leonard reprimanded pulled a tricorder out his medical kit to give the kid a quick scan, "You look even worse than the last time I saw you."

"…the last time?" He slurred and opened his eyes for the first time since Leonard had come to check on him.

There wasn't any sign of recognition in the cadet's blue eyes, so he decided to help him out, "I said I was going to puke you."

"And you've got nothing left but your bones," The kid added, his countenance brightening, and attempted to sit up straighter, "I…um…kind of forgot your name…sorry."

"Leonard McCoy." He offered, "If it makes you feel any better, I can't remember your last name."

Jim (Leonard had decided that seeing as the kid hadn't corrected him yet, it was probably his name) paled slightly at this, but smiled quickly to cover it up, "It's Kirk."

The doctor frowned, he'd definitely heard that name before. He just couldn't remember where. Deciding that it was probably because he and the kid had already been introduced, he continued his examination. Jim definitely had a concussion and therefore needed to get to the campus clinic. A quick glance at his wrist watch confirmed that he couldn't take Jim to the clinic and still get to his next class on time.

"Got a hot date?" Jim joked, probably noticing the doctor's recent obsession with the time.

"I wish," Leonard snorted and began to pack up his medical kit, "I've got a biochemistry class in ten minutes and I'm going to miss it."

"Why?"

"Because I'm taking you to the clinic. I don't have the right meds to treat you here." He explained and started to help the kid stand up, but Jim pulled away.

"You don't have to do that…really!" Jim insisted nervously and ran his hand through his hair, "I can get myself there."

"Bullshit." Leonard was starting to think that Jim Kirk had an aversion to medical establishments. _And isn't that going to make things so much easier, _He thought sarcastically as he began to think over his next move.

Jim got a determined look on his face and stood up from the bench. Well, he tried to. The moment he managed to get completely upright his face took on a greenish tint. Leonard was barely able to catch him before be tumbled face first into the dirt. He turned his head away as Jim emptied the contents of his stomach. This was more to provide the young man with some vestige of privacy than it was out of disgust. As a doctor, Leonard had dealt with more than his fair share of vomit and had long ago been desensitized to it.

"I hate to break it to ya' kid, but I don't think that you're going to be able walk to the clinic," He said after allowing Jim a moment to catch his breath.

"I…can…crawl…" Jim gasped and weakly attempted to extricate him arm from the doctor's grip.

"Listen Kid!" Leonard growled, his patience for the kid rapidly becoming nonexistent, "I _am _taking you to clinic for two reasons. The first being is that you won't make it there by yourself you concussed fool! ...And the second is that I'm pretty damn sure that you're not planning to go there at all! And I'm a doctor damn it! What else am I supposed to do?"

"…That was three reasons…" Jim corrected, some mirth in his tone and the beginnings of a smile at the corners of his mouth.

"You little shit!" Leonard cursed and tried work up another angry tirade, but it came out as laughter instead. God, this situation so unlike any he'd had to deal with before. He shook his head and helped Jim up slowly to avoid agitating the young man's stomach once again.

"I'm dizzy," Jim complained as they made their way to the campus clinic in as straight of a line that Leonard could manage. It wasn't easy, seeing as his patient kept on attempting to walk in a zigzag pattern. He couldn't be sure if this was because of the concussion or if it was at last ditch effort to get away from him and avoid going to the clinic.

"Don't be such an infant!" He grumbled and corrected Jim's direction once again.

"Anyone tell you that your bedside manner sucks?"

"Anyone ever tell _you_ that you can be a whiny bitch sometimes?"

"Wow!" He exclaimed sarcastically, "That hurt. Way to be original Bones!"

Leonard stopped cold and glared at the kid, "What did you just call me?"

"Bones." Jim repeated and grinned, his good humor apparently having returned, "I thought you needed a nickname. Leonard is kind of a boring name."

"You have to be the strangest person that I've ever met." He stated after a few moments of contemplative silence and proceeded to drag the kid to the clinic once more. Jim seemed surprised at the statement, probably expecting another angry outburst. Honesty, Leonard didn't have any energy left for that. He'd been with Jim Kirk for less than fifteen minutes and he felt like he'd just pulled a double shift.

"Bones?" Jim pleaded, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"What?" He snapped, still not quite sure that he liked the nickname.

"I…I think I'm gonna-"

Jim unceremoniously puked all over Leonard's shoes before he got a chance to finish his sentence. The doctor let out an enormous sigh, _well isn't this just perfect?_

_0000000000000000000_

_What a wonderful start to the friendship of Jim and Bones! Tune in next week for more cranky Bones and details on how Jim got a concussion!_

_Thankyou all for reading! Reviews are much appreciated! I know that I asked for constructive criticism, but if you're not comfortable giving that, just a thumbs up or a thumbs down will do! Have a wonderful day!_


End file.
